


hooni is a masochistic catboy

by hadephobia



Category: Suicide Boy - ParkGee (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Play, Choking, Impact Play, Knife Play, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Reluctant Sadist, Rough Sex, S&M, catboy hooni, hooni has a degredation kink, hooni is a huge masochist, just weed lol, soorim and hooni get horny, very very rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadephobia/pseuds/hadephobia
Summary: Hooni is a horny masochistic kitten and his boyfriend Soorim indulges his kinks for once nd also they get high
Relationships: Jung Soorim/Lee Hooni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	hooni is a masochistic catboy

Hooni's ear twitched as he flicked his lighter for the third, fourth, fifth time. His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment when Soorim snatched the lighter from him, lighting it in one try. Hooni huffed in dismay, embarrassed that he couldn't even light a lighter even if it was missing the childproofing metal piece.

"So, you gonna hit it or not, Hooni?" The sound of Soorim's voice echoed in Hooni's ears, snapping him out of his self-loathing delirium. He nodded vigorously before putting his lips to the bong. With Soorim lighting the bowl for him he inhaled slowly. Hooni immediately regretted pulling the bowl out the second smoke hit his throat. He held back a loud bark of a cough, while exhaling the milky white bong rip.

"See, you really are a pot prodigy. Already onto big bong rips without dying!" Soorim chuckled. Hooni's face grew red as he further suppressed his coughing, but finally after a minute Hooni began to cough. "Well, I guess I take that back" Soorim smiled down at his asphyxiating boyfriend, whilst trying not to giggle.

"Mmm water," Hooni choked,"Need water now!" Soorim giggled at the sputtering mess that was now Hooni. Grabbing a cup of water from next to him and gesturing for Hooni to take it. Just before he could, Soorim pulled it away and took a big chug to mock Hooni.

"Soorim, sirr please" Hooni whined, placing his small hands needily onto Soorim's thighs. To which Soorim finally indulged Hooni in some water after the harsh bong toke he took. Hooni snatched the water and began to chug it, water spilled down his chin and shirt and onto his lap as he practically inhaled the drink.

"You know you're so fucking cute when you whine like that, Hooni baby." Soorim grabbed a hefty fist full of poor Hooni's hair, whilst he was still gasping for air. Soorim slowly tugged Hooni closer and closer until he was practically breathing down Hooni's neck. "Are you up for some fun right now, kitten?" Soorim whispered into Hooni's sensitive kitten ears, making them perk up and twitch with excitement. And without a second thought Hooni climbed up onto Soorim's laps, feeling his half hard cock against his ass. He slowly began to grind into Soorim's erection, practically begging to be fucked.

"Sirrr," Hooni panted, "Please hurt me sirr, I'll do anything pleeaaase sir!" That was all Soorim needed to push Hooni down onto his back so he could properly get on top of him. "Soorimm fuck oh my god, I need you to cut me please, I need- need you to cut me!! Fuck I really- I really fucking need you." Hooni gasped for air some more.

"Dumb pathetic little kitty boy wants to be tortured doesn't he?" Soorim scoffed at how absolutely wrapped around his finger Hooni is. "But we both know he's gonna be begging me to stop pretty soon" Hooni squealed adorably, trying to make some friction with Soorims hips and thighs.

"In the uh.. fuck in my pencil case there's a boxcutter, get it pleeasee." Hooni squirmed around for some dick-to-thigh contact, hopelessly pinned down with no chance of success. Soorim smirked, slowly lifting himself off of his play toy, moving his hand from Hooni's wrist to his almost emaciated ribs and stomach. Soon his hands had wondered down and trailed off onto Hooni's little cock, Soorim stroked his fuck doll's clothed cock until Hooni let out a soft moan. Onto bigger and better things.

Soorim got up, and searched through Hooni's pencil bag until, bingo. Hooni sat up and stared in awe as his master pulled out the blade, his heart racing with anticipation. "Hooni, bed. Right fucking now." With that Hooni stood up with a whimper, quickly making his way to his bed where he plopped himself down, legs crossed. Soorim made his way to the older, yet much smaller boy, while admiring the new weapon he brandished.

"You know the safeword?" Soorim paused abrubtly to ask. Hooni nodded and gave Soorim a warm smile as a thank you for remembering to ask. After that they were ready. Soorim wasted no time ripping Hooni's little shorts off, taking a minute to stand back and admire the boy's twitching hard cock. A wet spot on his underwear screamed that his cock was already dripping with precum. Soorim took another second to admire Hooni's scarred thighs, before choosing a spot to mark.

Slowly and carefully the blade was dragged across Hooni's delicate pale skin. Hooni groaned and whimpered through the pain. Soorim stood back to admire the small slit in Hooni's thigh that was now pearling up with blood. Soon he found another spot to cut open, and another, and another until Hooni was choking on his tears sobbing. Begging for Soorim to stop, even though he knew very well that the safeword was not "stop". Soorim quite literally threw Hooni's lube at him in a gesture that Hooni recognized. Quickly pulling off his underwear, he popped open the cap and squirted just enough on his middle and ring finger. First he gently massaged his hole, then he stuck one of his brittle fingers inside of himself with a groan.

"Please please Soorim stoppp, please I ca- I please I can't anymore it hurts" Hooni sobbed and hiccuped, blood was smeared all over his thighs and matress at this point. He had finally moved on to the second finger, where he worked and stretched his hole to accommodate Soorim's cock. "Fuuuck fuck fuck Red!! Red!!" Hooni cried out the safeword, Soorim immediately stopped.

"Oh honey did I go to deep? what's wrong?" Soorim panicked over his little angel, before noticing that Hooni was still working his tight hole. He chuckled again, moving to kiss Hooni. Their lips met softly and ever so slowly, every so teasingly. Soorim nipped and tugged on Hooni's already torn up lips until he allowed Soorim to go in deeper. Soorim played around with his subs tongue for a minute before pulling back to see a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Hooni. He was practically begging for it so Soorim spat directly into his sluts mouth. Hooni swallowed with a soft smile, and laid back down continuing to finger himself.

"Please masterr I need your cock in mee." Hooni was truly reduced into nothing at this point. Soorim grinned at the invitation, pulling his pants and underwear down to reveal his slightly above average cock. Thick in length while not terribly long. Hooni moaned in dissapointment as he pulled his fingers out. But his fingers were soon replaced with Soorim's cock prodding at his sensitive entrance. Soorim, with quite some effort, finally popped the head of his cock to Hooni, receiving a yelp from the smaller boy. Hooni was already so close he could feel himself on the fringe of cumming.

Soorim pounded his length into Hooni with a loud groan and an "Ohh fuuuck you're tight." Soon Hooni was gasping again, with Soorim's hands wrapped tightly against his throat, choking him into his mattress. The corners of Hooni's vision were going spotty, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. And fuck he was close. With two hard taps on Soorim's back, he let go of Hooni's small throat. Laughing at him as he coughed and sputtered for air.

"Soori-Soorim! I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna cum!!" Hooni sobbed out as thick spurts of cum came out of his twitching little cock. And his ears perked in pure bliss. Now it was Soorim's turn, he grabbed hold of Hooni's hair once more, careful to avoid his soft delicate kitten ears. He pulled and pulled and pulled on Hooni's head until his thrusts into his toy became more sporatic and needy. He needed to finish inside of Hooni, and he needed to now.

"Hooni, oh my god" Soorim groaned, pumping his thick load into Hooni's little ass. Hooni revelled at the feeling of cum and a twitching cock buried deep inside of him. But before he knew it he was empty again. But he was in pure spent heaven.

______________________________________________________________________________

Soorim planted kisses upon kisses over Hooni's bandaged up thighs. Making sure to kiss every cut he had just placed. Part of him felt so bad and so guilty for marking up his kitten like this, but seeing how happy it made Hooni made it all the while. There they were, two very sleepy boys with very odd kinks. But they were happy, and content with how things were. Soon drifting into sleep, Soorim holding Hooni close to his chest.

end.


End file.
